Crossings
by FamilyWithaDog
Summary: Most missions performed for the DWMA go out pretty well, though some do turn out quite unusual indeed. Rated T for future chapters, and the chapters have reference dates to show my genius pre-writing skills.
1. The Man in a Box

**I decided to make a Soul Eater/Doctor Who crossover fic for no real reason, and here is the first chapter.**

**Begun 10/19/13**

It was an average day in Death City, Nevada. The sun still looked relatively creepy, what little birds there were were being chased by a purple-ish cat, and a few of the civilians weren't in the city and instead they were elsewhere.

Somewhere in London, a blonde-headed girl with a long, black coat, a pale yellow vest, and a plaid short skirt ran down an alleyway, a scythe in her hands. Her name was Maka Albarn, and right now she was chasing after a criminal on the verge of becoming a kishin. The criminal was cornered at a dead end, as Maka approached him.

"Sydney Lambert, your time is running out," she mumbled, twirling the scythe in her right hand.

"Pfft, what's a girl like you gonna do to me?" the criminal scoffed, "You've just got a twisted blade. Pah, I bet it's collecting rust or something." He would have laughed further, had a sword not appeared before his neck, the owner of said sword appearing a few seconds after.

_**Chapter 1: The Man in a Box**_**.**

"Stay exactly where you are," the swordsman seethed, looking rather furious and nervous all the same.

Their hair was pink, becoming dark blonde around the roots, their physique was tall and slender, and they wore a black cloak that went down past their knees, a pair of white dress pants underneath it. Their name was Crona Gorgon, the spawn of a witch, and despite their androgynous appearance, Crona's closest friends knew that he was, well... a he.

"Well, this is unfortunate," muttered the criminal, Crona bringing the sword back and swinging it quickly at the former's neck. The criminal's head fell to the ground, a marroon essence coming from their neck and forming a spherical shape above the criminal's corpse.

"Take a look at that, Soul," Maka, observed, pointing a gloved finger at the essence. "I bet it makes your mouth water, doesn't it?" Maka's scythe glowed a very bright white, the white fading as a teenage boy hopped onto the ground.

He had white hair with a sweatband near his forehead, a yellow-sleeved black hoodie, and burgundy jeans. His name was Soul Evans, though his friends called him Soul Eater. "Yeah, surprised I'm not making a puddle with my drool," Soul joked, though he licked his sharp teeth as he grabbed the essence and began to chew at it.

"Hey, what gives?!" a voice shouted, a black being shooting up out of Crona's back. His body looked no smaller than that of a five-year-old's, his face having a white X across the front and two eyes with small pupils. This was Ragnarok, the demon sword. "I'm the one who killed the sleeze, so why don't _I_ get the soul?!"

"Hey, I haven't had one in weeks!" Soul retorted, throwing his hands up as the two began arguing.

"And there they go again," Crona sighed, his English accent becoming noticeable as he gripped his right arm.

Story breaker...

"Hey, what's that?" asked Maka, breaking up the argument as she pointed at a blue box on a street corner.

"That looks like a police box," stated Crona. "I was told about them from an exchange student."

"What's one doing here, then?" Maka questioned, stepping towards the box. "Crona, go back to the academy and give our mission report to Professor Stein, we'll inspect this box." Crona nodded, placing his hands together and vanishing in a flash of orange light.

"What's happening here?" an English-accented voice called, Maka and Soul turning to the owner of said voice, watching as a man dressed in a Victorian-era cloak and trousers with curly hair walked forwards. "I saw a bright flash of ligth from the cafe I was dining in."

"We don't know," Maka shrugged innocently, Soul holding up his hands in defense.

"Well I'm the Doctor, and this is my ship," he said, holding a hand up to the police box. "Want a step inside?"

"Inside _that_?" Soul scoffed. "Won't it be a tight fit?"

The Doctor only winked as he turned to the box. He inserted a key and pushed open the door, Maka and Soul trailing him inside. When they stopped, they gasped as they saw that the interior of the ship was much larger than the exterior. In the middle of the room stood a console surrounded by four pillars which halted above a rotor in the middle of said console, and tables and bookshelves scattered across the room.

"But it's-it's..." Maka stammered, shrinking back.

"Dimensionally transcendental?" asked the Doctor. "Yes, yes it is. This is the T.A.R.D.I.S.. It's spelled T-A-R-D-I-S, standing for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Do you like it?"

"Well, sure is homey, Doc," Soul remarked, putting his hands in his pockets, the three looking towards the door as Crona reappeared in a flash of orange.

"I gave Stein the report, and he's sent it to Lord Death. He-" he cut off as he looked around the console room of the T.A.R.D.I.S., quickly looking along the outside of the box before walking back in. "Why is is bigger on the inside that it is outside? I don't know if I can deal with improbabilities!"

"Detrimentally confidential or something like that," Soul shrugged, leaning against a pillar. "Step inside, Crona, it's air conditioned." Crona nervously stepped inside, a snake-like figure watching from afar as the doors closed.

Story breaker...

"So, what can this do?" Maka asked, sitting in a nearby chair.

"It can travel throughout time and space within a few days time." said the Doctor, beginning to operate the controls. "I'm open to suggestions, if you have a place in mind."

As the group were throwing around ideas, the snake slithered through a crack in the doors, and made its way into the column, making the internal workings of it begin to move, a scraping noise sounding as the Doctor turned to the console.

"Did anyone mess with anything?!" he shouted, trying to take control of the vessel to no avail.

"What could I do? I can't even reach down because this tea-drinking bozo is so friggin' tall!" Ragnarok protested.

The Doctor ignored him, slamming his hand down against a red button in the middle of the console. Eventually the column's workings began to slow, both it and the noise stopping abruptly as the Doctor inspected the screen.

"We've landed somewhere," he said, squinting and pulling out reading glasses. "We are currently at... Skaro." The Doctor frowned, turning away from the screen. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we're doomed. Outside those doors lie the deadliest warriors in the universe, and we can't do anything but hide and pray they don't find us."

"I don't think it's them you should worry about," a female voice called, the five turning to see the snake begin glowing orange like Crona had earlier, morphing into the shape of a woman. Her hair was a dark blond, she wore a black hoodie over a long, black dress, she had dots marking her forearms, and her eyes were slit like those of a snake.

"Well, well, so we meet again," the Doctor muttered, turning from the screen. "I always knew you were insane, but not this much."

"You know Lady Medusa?" Maka questioned, stepping forward with curiosity.

"Oh, so you've been naming yourself?" the Doctor asked 'Medusa', chuckling. "That isn't your way of doing things and you know it."

"So, if your name ain't Medusa, what is it?" Soul asked, still leaning against the pillar.

"I can answer that," the Doctor stated, turning to 'Medusa'. "Her name... is the Rani."

**Finished 10/22/13**

**To be continued 11/2/13**

**So yeah, I decided to make a few changes to this for the heck of it. Crona has an English accent because I really see him with one, the soul's departure from the body is different because corpses are cool and sadly lacking in Soul Eater, and Medusa is the Rani because...why not?**

**I would really respect if you enjoyed this, but if you don't that's okay.**


	2. Rani's and Mutants

**Begun 10/22/13**

"Her name... is the Rani."

"What the heck's a Rani?" Ragnarok shouted obnoxiously.

"A Rani is the title of an Indian princess," the Doctor explained. "And the Rani was always full of herself. I heard that you melted down one of the most dangerous weapons in history and injected the molted metal into your offspring, correct?"

"You mean the failure that is Crona?" the Rani questioned, turning to the aforementioned boy, who held his left arm nervously.

"I am most disappointed with your attitude," the Doctor said darkly, turning towards the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S.. "Right, let's head outside and see what awaits us."

"But, Doc, didn't you say-"

"Yes, I did, but can't we just observe our surroundings first?" the Doctor asked, pulling the doors open as he walked outside with the other three.

The Rani stayed behind, smirking as she began to conduct a magic snake, whispering a spell. "Nake snake, cobra cobra, nake snake, cobra cobra. Bring me a Dalek to kill the Doctor."

**Chapter 2: Rani's and Mutants**

The snake finished forming, and slithered off at incredulous speed. The Rani then caught up with the others, who were standing above a butte, watching a few silver objects shaped like pepper-pots covered in blue studs setting up explosive capsules.

"What are they doing?" Maka asked.

"Trying to mine polycarbite, I'd assume," the Doctor shrugged. "It's not easy mining the materials that make up their outer shells, you know."

They didn't notice the Rani, who watched as one of the objects glowed orange for a brief second before moving towards them, the hooded witch smirking.

"Wh-what's that one doing?" Crona stammered, pointing to it.

"I've summoned it to destroy the Doctor," the Rani said, as the object moved closer.

"That's a Dalek. _Run!_" the Doctor shouted, the group running back.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! DO NOT MOVE!" the Dalek shouted in a grating yet high-pitched voice, firing its weapon at the fleeing group. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Story breaker...

The group ran behind a nearby cliff-face, the Dalek still searching.

"What is that thing?" asked Maka, inspecting the crude appearance of the Dalek from afar.

"That is a Dalek, the ruthless inhabitants of this planet," the Doctor explained, trying to keep his voice down. "And before you ask, the outside shell is a life support unit for the creature inside."

"It's probably best I transform," Soul mumbled, transforming into his scythe mode in a flash of white.

The Doctor was taking this time to observe the Dalek's travel machine from afar.

It was painted silver with blue bumps, as noted from afar, its appearance was rather rugged, and the entire thing was covered in dirt. The dome atop the main machine carried two orange, cylindrical lights; some sort of cowl rested around the eyestalk's pivot, and the main stalk had six clear discs neatly arranged in the middle.

Story breaker...

"Sight-seeing, are we?" a voice from behind him asked, the Doctor turning to see the Rani standing behind him.

"Just wanting to inspect," the Doctor responded.

"Shall I see how much of a fighting force they make?" the Rani commented, smirking as her hands began to glow orange.

"Don't you dare," the Doctor seethed, but this turned out to be in vain as the Rani sent out magical energy towards the four Daleks still mining, as they all began to move towards them.

"Oops, I dared," the Rani said in mock-embarrassment, her smirk still evident as the Daleks came to a stop at the bottom of the embankment.

"_Well, that's stupid_," Soul scoffed. "_They're stopped by a rock-face, how about that_?"

"ELEVATE," the first Dalek of the group stated, beginning to levitate as the others-not counting the Rani-watched in shock.

Story breaker...

"How-how is that possible?" Crona asked nervously, his hands trembling.

The Doctor chose not the answer, instead choosing to run, the others following suit. As they came back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. the Daleks had already caught up with them, the Doctor turning to face them.

"Hello again," he muttered, facing the lead Dalek, who was painted black and gold as opposed to silver and blue, which sat on an elevated base. "So, Supreme Dalek, are you in charge here?"

"NEGATIVE," the Supreme Dalek responded. "I TAKE MY ORDERS FROM THE EMPEROR."

"Oh, so you have an Emperor now?" the Doctor mused, chuckling some. "Is this one stout like the last one?"

"YOU WILL REMAIN SILENT!" the Supreme Dalek shouted, aiming its weapon at the Doctor. "WE SHALL TAKE YOU TO THE PRISON SHIP BEFORE TRANSFERRING YOU TO THE FLAGSHIP."

"Well then, take me to your leader," the Doctor responded enthusiastically, he and the others following the black Dalek away.

Story breaker...

They stopped at a massive ship rested on the top of a hill, a Dalek standing guard at the ramp. "I HAVE CAPTURED THE DOCTOR AND HIS ASSOCIATES," the Supreme Dalek reported. "TAKE THEM TO THEIR CELLS WHILE I RELAY THIS INFORMATION TO THE SAUCER COMMANDER."

"I OBEY," said the Dalek, aiming its weapon at the group, who all began boarding the ship, except the ever-nervous Crona. "WHY ARE YOU NOT BOARDING?"

"I-I don't know how to deal with capture," Crona mumbled nervously, Ragnarok melting back into him.

"YOU WILL BOARD THE SHIP OR BE EXTERMINATED!" the Dalek shouted, firing a red beam from its weapon at the still-static Crona.

Fortunately for the witch spawn Ragnarok had reformed into black blood and hardened to stop the Dalek's energy beam from causing major damage to Crona, but the shot succeeded in knocking him back.

"Crona, are you alright?" Maka asked, hurrying to help him up.

"ALL PRISONERS WILL BOARD THE SHIP!" the Dalek ordered. "ANY FURTHER RESISTANCE WILL BE DEALT WITH IN THE SAME WAY!"

The group was led onto the ship, and the Dalek placed them in a cell, moving off soon after.

**Finished 10/25/13**

**To be continued 11/9/13**

**And so ends Chapter 2. Yes, the Daleks are just the NSD Daleks painted in classic colors, but who's complaining?**

**Until next time!**


	3. Help from the Past

**Stared 10/25/13**

The group was led onto the ship, and the Dalek placed them in a cell, moving off soon after.

"Well, what do we do now, Doctor?" the Rani questioned crossly. "There's no doubt they have magic dampers onboard, so we're sitting ducks."

"I would think faster if you weren't always criticizing me," the Doctor sassed back.

As the Doctor tried to pick the door's lock, a Dalek moved into the chamber. And to the Doctor's fortune, it was carrying a red-topped yellow explosive capsule in its sucker.

"Hello," he said to it. "Do Daleks have fears?"

"THAT IS AN ILLOGICAL INQUIRY," the Dalek responded. "FEAR IS NOT VITAL TO THE DALEK IMPERATIVE."

"Then are you afraid of releasing your gravity clamps?" the Doctor asked, clutching the explosive capsule in his left hand. "Take them off, I dare you."

"I WILL COMPLY," the Dalek said, some small hisses of steam coming from its base as the gravity clamps were removed...

...and it rocketed down a corridor flailing its appendages wildly.

"Well, that was easy," said the Doctor, as he began to tamper with the explosive capsule.

_**Chapter 3: Help from the Past**_

**Meanwhile, earlier in time and space...**

Death City was very quiet at night, with the exception of a few people going about their daily lives. Three of these people were walking away from the Academy and to their home.

The one at a front was a boy who looked no older than seventeen, who had relatively pale, white skin; and black hair with three white stripes running through it. He wore a black jacket fastened by white straps over a white dress shirt, a tie in the shape of a skull, black trousers, and black boots. His was a grim reaper, who went by the name of Death the Kid.

The girls following wore clothing that matched the other's, each wearing red sweaters that exposed their midriff, and rather baggy jeans; but their physique's differed greatly. The one on the right was rather tall, and had long blond hair that went past her shoulders. Her name was Liz Thompson.

The one on the right was much shorter than the other, and her demeanor seemed a lot more childlike. This was Liz's sister Patty, and at the moment she was singing happily as Liz and Kid argued.

Story breaker...

As they walked, a figure watched from the rooftops. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves cut off, white baggy pants, and black and white shoes with stars on the end of them.

He appeared to be rather tanned and muscular, a star was tattooed on his right shoulder, his hair was spiky and neon blue, and he held a Kusarigama in his hands. This was BlackStar, the last of the Star clan and one of the most self-centered people you could meet.

"I'm probably such a big star they can't even see me," he muttered confidently to himself, not noticing Kid and the other two look up at him.

"_HI, BLACKSTAR!_" Patty called, waving wildly. This caused BlackStar's eyes to pop open as he looked down.

"How the hell were you able to find me?!" BlackStar shouted back, hopping off the building and landing before the trio. "I was _pretty _sure I was freaking invisible up there!"

"Well, even if you were invisible, you still stand out," Kid muttered, his hands in his pockets, as his eyes suddenly widened. "Maka's trying to communicate with my soul."

"What's she saying?" BlackStar asked.

"'Stand on the middle spire of the academy'," Kid repeated. "Follow me, we have somewhere to go."

**Back on the prison ship...**

The explosive capsule ignited, destroying the lock on the cell door as the Doctor pushed it upward.

"That was easy," he said to himself, holding the door as the rest of the group disembarked and walked down a long corridor.

"Doctor, what do we have to expect?" Maka asked.

"A lot of things. A loss of turbulence, the guards finding us, a Special Weapons Dalek blasting us to oblivion," the Doctor listed, coming to a stop at some sort of rounded platform. "what is this doing here?"

"What is it?" asked Maka.

"A transmat, it transmits matter from one spot to another," explained the Doctor. "You could set in some coordinates on this keyboard and transmit living things from anywhere in time and space."

"I think we could use this," Maka commented. "I have some friends who could give us a hand with these Daleks."

"Well, contact their souls and try to get them in a spot that can be coordinated," said the Doctor, standing in front of the transmat's control panel. "Oh, I need a sucker arm. Rani, think you could find me one? You've got the malice to rip one right out of the box."

"Thank you, Doctor, I think I might as well," the Rani complied, turning and strolling down the corridors. She later came across the Dalek that had turned off its gravity clamps, who was lodged into a wall.

Story breaker...

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! WEAPON SYSTEMS MALFUNCTIONING!" it shouted as the Rani approached it.

"Hush now, I just need this," she whispered, yanking the Dalek's sucker right out of its box, severely damaging it..

"EMERGENCY! MANIPULATION APPENDAGE REMOVED!" it shouted as the Rani returned to the transmat.

The Doctor took the arm from her, and pushed it against one of the bumps of the control panel and began to operate the transmat. It wasn't long until something began to appear on it. It appeared to be a set of internal organs, although rather than the heart being on the left it was directly in the middle.

They finished forming as the body of Kid began to form around them. After his transmission completed, BlackStar began forming behind him.

Story breaker...

"So, this is your help?" the Doctor asked. "A suited gentleman and a punk?"

"Hey, watch it, sleeze!" BlackStar shouted, pulling out the Kusarigama at him. "I am BlackStar, the greatest assassin that ever lived! Now will you tell me where I am?"

"You are on a spaceship orbiting the planet Skaro in the year...2987," the Doctor responded, looking at his fob watch, as BlackStar looked out every nearby window and saw they were in space.

"Am I being punked?" he whispered under his breath.

"No, you are not," said the Doctor. "Now listen closely, becuase from this point on you are all under my orders. We are about to face some ofthe deadliest creatures in all of time and space. Maka, Crona, and the Rani will keep the Daleks disorganized; BlackStar and the Grim Reaper will come with me to the Command Deck. Understood?"

**Finished 10/26/13**

**To be continued 11/16/13**

**And there goes Chapter 3. Unfortunately I never got to introduce the fifth and sixth characters I wanted to introduce. Ah well, maybe next chapter. *shrugs***

**Here's a hint at the identity of one of the characters: they have tan skin, they're completely psycho, and at the time of this story they look like a blinging bobblehead.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Out of the Shadows

**Started 10/26/13**

"Maka, Crona, and the Rani will keep the Daleks disorganized," the Doctor commanded. "BlackStar and the Grim Reaper will come with me to the Command Deck. Understood?"

_**Chapter 4: Out of the Shadows**_

"ALERT! ESCAPED PRISONERS GROUPING ON LEVEL SIX CORRIDOR ALPHA!" a Dalek shouted, having its neck section destroyed by shots from Liz and Patty as Kid ran past.

"We have two of them flanking us!" the Doctor shouted, as BlackStar used a Ninjatō to slice the eyepiece off of one.

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE!" the Dalek cried, bumping into the one behind it.

"So, how are you three faring?" Maka asked as her group ran up.

"We've ran into little resistance, which is quite a plus," the Doctor noted. "How about you?"

"Oh, just a small group, but we evaded them," Maka responded, scoffing as she said "It's almost too easy."

"Don't talk like that, now," the Doctor reprimanded. "Once we head to Level One it won't be smooth sailing anymore."

He then pulled out the sucker arm from his left sleeve and opened the doors to an lift, the group walking in as the lift began to go up to the first level of the ship. When the lift reached its destination, the group walked out to see the Supreme Dalek with the Pilot, whose dome was painted black and had its sucker replaced with an eight-pincer attachment.

Story breaker...

"THE INTRUDERS HAVE REACHED COMMAND!" the Pilot Dalek cried. "EXTERMINATE!"

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Maka threatened, the weapons returning to human form. BlackStar's weapon turned into a black-haired girl who wore a tan robe with a star on the right breast and brown boots. "We've gotten rid of all your pursuers. BlackStar and Tsubaki took care of the last one."

"THAT IS WHERE YOU'RE WRONG," said the Supreme Dalek, as the doors behind them opened and thirty Daleks exited, the last ten to leave shaped quite differently. They had plinthe's at the top of their skirts, a squat dome on the top held by orange vertical lights, and a large cannon mounted on their fronts.

"More Special Weapons," the Doctor muttered, as the Daleks circled around them.

Story Breaker...

"WE WILL BE DOCKING AT THE FLAGSHIP IN NINETEEN RELS," said the Pilot Dalek. "WHEN THE SHIP HAS DOCKED ALL UNITS WILL GO ASSIST ON PROJECT D."

"And just what is Project D, anyway?" asked the Doctor, holding his coat.

"THAT IS NOT OF YOUR CONCERN," responded the Pilot Dalek, turning back to the control panel as the prison ship appraoched a giant, black saucer with six spheres spinning underneath it, a large hemisphere in the middle opening up as the prison ship went through and docked, the ramp coming down with a _THUD_.

"YOU WILL COME WITH US TO THE EMPEROR," said one of the Special Weapon's Daleks, the six-weapons changing back by now-being ushered through the corridors of the flagship, yet to the Doctor's surprise they were led into the scientific sub-laboratory, rather than the command centre.

"What are we doing here?" asked the Doctor. "I thought the Emperor would be in the Command Centre."

Story breaker...

"IT IS DUE TO PROJECT D," called a voice, the Doctor freezing.

"No," he whispered, turning to his left. "No, you're supposed to be dead."

"Doctor?" Maka questioned. "What is it?"

"That voice... it's that of the Dalek's creator," the Doctor explained, as the sound of hovering came into earshot. "He's the madman who made them what they are." A white, spherical dome came into view from behind the edge of the floor, which had gold blocks with light rings wrapped around them and a sky blue hexagon on the front. "His name? It's-"

Story breaker...

"DAVROS!" the voice interrupted, the front of the dome lifting away to reveal a humanoid face. "I figured you be one of the audience to my full-scale revival, _Doctor_."

"Well, Davros, I'm starting to understand Project D a bit more," the Doctor commented. "It has something to do with you, corrert?"

"My physical form, Doctor, it had deteriorated," said Davros, the front of his life-support chair opening up to show that everything below the neck had been cut off, his organs were rested in a glass cylinder, and tubes pumped green blood into said cylinder.

"I-I don't know how to deal with organs in a jar," Crona mumbled, hiding behind Kid.

"With Project D, I shall take a cryogenically preserved Kaled body excavated from the old ice tombs on Skaro, implant my internal organs into it, and assist in the Dalek's ultimate destiny," Davros explained to the Doctor as the chair closed black up.

"Does that mean you won't be leading your creations after the change?" the Doctor quizzed.

"Every Emperor must step down, Doctor, and that is exactly what I intend to do following my change," said Davros. "_Now take away the prisoners!_"

Story breaker...

The six had been forced into a nearby cell with had barely any walking space in it. While in there they tried coming up with escape plans.

"I have an idea," said the Doctor, looking at the exposed wiring of the doors. "If I just take my Sonic Screwdriver..."

"_Your what?_" Tsubaki murmured, the Doctor pulling a grey rod tipped with a ring surrounding a red light out of his pocket.

"...and I put it against the wiring..." the Doctor muttered, wrapping a wire around the light. "I should..."

He pressed a button on the rod, a whirring noise sounding as the door opened.

"_How'd ya do that, Doc?_" quizzed Soul, who was, like the others, rather marvelled .

"Just a bit of Sonic technology," answered the Doctor, the group beginning to walk out when a Dalek cornered them.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" it ordered, Kid firing Liz and Patty at its shoulder section, causing it to crumple.

"Now let's find Davros," said the Doctor, the group running of, though the Rani went down a completely different corridor.

The Doctor and the other four entered the sub-laboratory, stopping in shock when they noticed the Daleks lining the outside of the door.

"Did we make it in time?" asked BlackStar, as they noticed something approaching.

"No, we're far too late," sighed the Doctor, as a black and silver chair similar to a Dalek skirting came forward, a silver panel resting atop it. Sitting in the chair, dressed in a black tunic, his right hand mechanical, was none other than...

Davros

**Finished 10/26/13**

**To be continued 11/23/13**

**And Chapter 4 has come and gone! It's the fastest I've completed a chapter, so I feel rather accomplished yet rather tired all the same. The next chapter might be the last, maybe not, but we'll just have to see.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Fights

**Begun 10/27/13**

"After an eternity of waiting, my full-scale revival has come," Davros marvelled, stopping before the group. "And isn't it just grand, Doctor?"

"_SHUT __**UP**__!_" BlackStar screamed, about to pound his fist at Davros when the latter fired a shot of electricity from his fingertip at him, causing him to fall down in pain.

"You are a stupid child," Davros scolded. "Thinking that a lowly lifeform like _you_ can defeat a mastermind like _me_."

"Reaper? BlackStar? Maka and Crona will lead you back to the transmat. I'll try to finish this," the Doctor instructed, dismissing the four and their weapons off with a flick of the wrist.

"I see your resistance has failed," Davros obversed triumphantly. "What will you do now, Time Lord?"

The Doctor didn't respond, instead placing his middle and index fingers on his temples. The Daleks were confused for a moment, before they heard a strange _vworp_ noise. The T.A.R.D.I.S. then materialized right behind the Doctor, who pulled a key out of his pocket.

"Ta ta," the Doctor smirked, opening the doors and hurrying to operate the controls upon closing them.

_**Chapter 5: Fights**_

In the prison ship the Rani continued to search through the corridors, trying to relocate the control deck. As she explored, she heard an unmistakable whirring sound of a Dalek moving. Turning around, she noticed that it was the same Dalek who she had stolen the arm from, the box still showing signs of serious damage.

"EXTERMINATE!" it shouted upon noticing her, its weapon rotating a small bit. "WEAPONS SYSTEM RESTORING, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Not if I still have legs," the Rani stated, dashing down another corridor as the Dalek continued to chase her.

Story breaker...

Elsewhere, Maka and Crona had suceeded in sending BlackStar and Kid back home, when they noticed the Rani leaning against a nearby door-frame.

"I can see the Doctor has sent the children home," she observed. "Just as well. This is a war, and they would not be of any use."

"Why should we listen to you? You're the enemy," Maka growled, raising Soul up defensively.

"As of right now I am one of the few you can trust," the Rani stated matter-of-factly. "Now help me find the control deck. There are guns on this ship, and they could be to our advantage. Come on."

The three walked through the corridors, not noticing the Dalek come in after they had left.

"SCANS DETECT HUMANOID FOOTPRINTS," it said, managing to place its manipulator arm back in the box, though it dangled limply. "SEEK. LOCATE. EXTERMINATE! _SEEK! LOCATE! EXTERMINATE!_"

Story breaker...

The Doctor stood at the T.A.R.D.I.S. console, comtemplating whether or not he should materialize on the prison ship and assist the others. On one hand, he was in enough trouble already, but on the other hand they could die in there. He then decided to risk it, setting the coordinates for the control deck of the Dalek prison ship.

Eventually the T.A.R.D.I.S. materialized, the Doctor stepping out to see the Rani holding the attachment of the Pilot. She turned to him and smirked, her mouth stretching to snake-like lengths.

"Do I want to know?" the Doctor asked. The Rani pointed to where the remains of the Pilot stood, green gunk sprayed out across the control room. "Of course. Always one to go on the offensive, aren't you?"

"Can't help it, it's in my nature," said the Rani, and when the Doctor began walking away from the T.A.R.D.I.S. she made a break for it, dashing through the open doors. The Doctor didn't know what had happened until he heard the doors close.

"_LET ME IN!_" he shouted, banging at the doors, trying to unlock them with his key but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but we are still enemies," the Rani declared over the speakers. "After I escape in your T.A.R.D.I.S. I will further my plans for the devastation of your precious rock."

"Then go on, do it, go now," the Doctor challenged calmy, but the sounds of the T.A.R.D.I.S. dematerializing never came. "Aren't you going to leave? I'm waiting."

After receiving no replies from the Rani, the Doctor set his sights on controlling the guns of the prison ship. He aimed one of the turrets at the front towards the main security system, beginning to fire away. The alarms began warbling like mad afterwards, Crona making his way out of the room undetected.

Story breaker...

"ALERT! SECURITY SYSTEM IN DOCKING PORT DESTROYED BY PRISON VESSEL FIRING ROUND!" shouted a Dalek, turning from a control panel to look at the others.

"EXPLAIN!" shouted a nearby red and silver Dalek.

"TIME LORD DETECTED IN PRISON VESSEL," alerted another Dalek. "CORRECTION! _TWO_ TIME LORDS DETECTED! WHAT ARE WE TO DO, SUPREME CONTROLLER?"

"LOCATE AND DESTORY!" shouted the Supreme Controller, four Daleks moving away from the control panels and levitating up to the higher levels, unaware they were witnessed.

**Meanwhile, in the corridors near the docking port...**

Three Daleks continued on their way to the prison ship, the last in the line having its eyepiece halved by a sword.

"VISION IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE!" it shouted, being kicked off the edge of the floor and down into one of the massive propulsion furnaces.

The others payed no heed to this, the second having a sword slice through right inbetween its collars, green blood oozing out soon after. It was kicked off the edge as well, joing the third in its fiery demise. The first Dalek then turned around, its manipulator arms sinning the pincers attached to them.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" it demanded, the mysterious assassin stepping from the shadows to reveal itself to be Crona, holding Ragnarok defensively.

"What do you want?" he asked nervously, though his face was stoic and serious.

"STATE YOU PURPOSE FOR BEING HERE," the Dalek demanded once more, moving one of its pincers towards Crona's neck.

"We were picking off your goons one by one!" Ragnarok blurted out. "Since you ain't got a weapon you'll be easier than the others!"

"SO YOU ASSUME," the Dalek countered, turning to the left and pushing away some of the clutter, picking up a rather grimy sword. "THIS WEAPON CAME FROM A ROGUE PRISONERS. HE TRIED ESCAPING, BUT WE DESTROYED HIM."

"I'm still going to fight," Crona muttered, lifting up Ragnarok as the two charged at each-other.

Story breaker...

"Right, that should cause enough chaos," the Doctor decided, ceasing fire on the surroundings. "Now, we just need to get the Rani out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.."

"That won't be necessary," a voice called, the Doctor and Maka turning to see the Rani step towards them, though her attire was quite different. Instead of her usual hoodie, she wore a hooded dress that went down above her ankles, and she wore silver shoulder plates that had snake eyes painted on in black. "I just needed to dress for the occasion, Doctor."

"And what would that be?" asked the Doctor.

"Your death," she responded sadistically, her snake-like eyes glaring at the Doctor. She would have moved forward, had Maka not placed the blade of Soul right in front of her neck.

"_What you're doing, it isn't cool_," Soul commented, as the Rani continued to smirk.

"Stay still, something's coming," the Doctor hissed, as a shadow came forward. The Doctor began looking for a weapon, the shadow coming around a corner...

...as a wounded Crona came forward.

**Finished 11/1/13**

**To be concluded 11/30/13**

**And so ends chaper 5, and good grief, did I take a long time to write this one! Never mind, the next chapter might not take as long.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
